Planar geometric structures may be assembled in various configurations to form different three-dimensional (3-D) geometric structures, and may be collapsed into substantially planar configurations. The structures may be used as an educational toy by children, or may be used by adults or children to explore various two-dimensional or three-dimensional shapes.